


You Look Well on Me

by Beckon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Actually there's a little bit of a plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Let Edenians be happy, Married Sex, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Teeth, odontophilia, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon
Summary: Tanya watched as Mileena leaned forward and felt the hot touch of the woman's lips on her stomach. The subtle graze of the Empress's overgrown canines against her skin was enough to cause a shudder; it was enough to cause her skin to pull tight underneath the threatening touch.And the feeling only persisted as the woman moved her lips and trailed down along the curve of her belly.





	You Look Well on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post on the first day of the new year, and missed it- which is classical of me. 
> 
> But we're here now, and since it's been awhile since I last posted Mileena/Tanya, what better way to make up for the long absence.

Business with the Shokan was not going as well as intended.

Or at least, not as well as Tanya had hoped it would.

She was a political diplomat at heart and in skill, but the Shokan were proving to be a difficult case to handle. Although it was beginning to be a little less on the Shokan end and more so on the Centaurs. The two races were on the brink of extinction it seemed- a situation unbeknownst to Tanya up until the last few talks and meetings between them.

And she could understand why the two species would hide away their population issues.

Despite both species having skilled warriors, a low population did not grant them many fighters- not enough to be expendable with anyways.

And with the Osh-Tekk eradicated, the Tarkatan population had grown exponentially now that there was no longer an equal predator species to combat against. Of course, the Tarkatans had always had a large population to begin with; their high numbers, their natural blood-lust, and evolutionary combative traits were why the former Shao Kahn had favored them above all others to begin with.

They could have easily wiped out the Shokan and Centaurs if they so wanted to.

They would've taken a huge loss from a given battle, but their numbers would've been sustainable- which was what the Shokans and Centaurs could not risk.

A hundred Tarkatan soldiers were nothing.

But a single Shokan loss would upset their army.

But the age of self-protection gave way to desperation, and the Shokan and Centaurs were no longer above seeking out diplomatic relationships- in exchange for safety and protection.

Which is what Tanya had persuaded the Empress into hearing out.

With the Osh-Tekk war behind them, it would be wise for them to cement alliances within Outworld so that they might start rebuilding their empire once more. With the surplus of crushed realms that made Outworld what it was, there were plenty of diplomatic unions to seek out.

Tanya didn't anticipate things to go smoothly, and she was right in that regard- but by now, after three meetings with the other leaders, things should've been going better than this.

It didn't help that Sheeva, Queen of the Shokan, butted heads with Asar, King of the Centaurs.

It also didn't help that Asar instigated the fighting more often than not.

And it _certainly_ didn't help that Mileena, perhaps in a fit of frustration at their delayed treaties, insinuated that the two should physically fight out their differences- and maybe even fight for who would get to sign peace with the Empress first.

Tanya had adjourned the meeting early, and spent most of the ride home speaking in detail why following in the footsteps of the former Shao Kahn would only make matters worse.

[And that was _not_ a fun argument to be had.]

Of course, once news spread of a potential treaty with Shokan and Centaurs, there was disagreement amongst their own army about it.

Mileena met with her Generals, with her council, and discussed the matters in full- which lead to plenty of angered Tarkatans who saw both Shokan and Centaur as inferior species that needed to be wiped out. The Empress kept her composure throughout the discussion, although her calmness did not prevent her from snapping at those who made threats of rebuttal.

While the talks of peace were considered a slap to their integrity, ultimately it was the Empress' decision.

What she said was law.

And it did not take long for Mileena to end the arguments.

But it did not stop the general unrest that was quick to spread amongst the Tarkatan army.

Against her better judgement, Tanya agreed to Sheeva's proposal of temporarily stepping away from the treaty discussion to allow their tempers to cool off. While she would have preferred to tackle the issue head on, she also knew that the Shokan Queen wasn't stupid; Sheeva had battled a lot of political and traditional battles to get to where she was now. The Shokans had taken a hard loss, and Sheeva was determined to save the few who remained- and keep them safe at all costs.

With hope, the Shokan Queen was looking to deal with Asar on her own, to at least get their two species on equal grounds before approaching the Empress again.

And considering how neither species had made a good impression on the Empress, who had also grown up to see the two as inferior subspecies, it would be in their best interest to come back with better footing.

As the days moved on, however, Tanya could see the unrest around every corner of the palace; she could see it in the courtyards- and especially out in the training fields. She had learn some of the habits and traits of the once former Oni species after being around for so long; so she could spot the differences as soon as they began to appear.

After all, the Tarkatan guards did not always walk around with their blades full extended- and yet, as of recent, Tanya could hear the irritating scrape of them against the stone flooring everywhere she went.

Even some of their female soldiers were showcasing their dual arm blades- easily putting their male counterparts to shame.

It wasn't terribly concerning, after all Tanya had witnessed worse behavior from them, but it was still something to take note of.

When Tanya brought up her concerns about the change in behaviors to Mileena, the half-Taraktan woman shrugged them off.

"Unfortunately, their heat cycle is approaching, and it makes them hot-headed and delirious," Mileena spoke, in partial explanation, as she remained hunched over her desk- scouring over her maps and the newest reports that came with them.

Unlike the Emperor Shao Kahn, who so rarely stepped foot into battle after his ascension to the throne, the Empress played the part of the throne and the sword seamlessly. Mileena was aware of any and all changes in her army; she knew everything that was passed from solider to General. Tarkatans were once considered Shao Khan's lap dogs considering how well they were with following instructions and orders; it was one of the reasons they were such an unstoppable force when in large numbers.

And that trait did well with rubbing off on Mileena.

She learned from her own Generals, and took advice from her council where it was needed. Tanya offered changes to plans from time to time, using her own experiences to guide- and Mileena was quick to follow. The woman was far from being naive, which was something many people took her as due to her young age- and that was their own downfall.

It didn't help that in the grand scheme of trying to unite the larger Outworld species, Mileena was the youngest of the leaders- and yet, she held more power than any of them could've hoped for. Tanya had suspicions that it made Sheeva and Asar bitter to some extent, considering how they were both well into their own triple digits, but both were fairly fresh on their own thrones as well. It was a learning battle for all involved, and they were all a mix of thinking themselves better than the others.

But Mileena looked and acted every bit like the Empress that she was- and she made herself a force to be reckoned with.

She took control and took lead, whether it was from her throne, or whether it was on the battlefield.

A ten year struggle against Kotal Kahn and the Osh-Tekk had been a long, painful learning experience, but only one side remained now. The experience taken and given was quick to be put to use in current times.

"They're just trying to impress the women for breeding purposes."

Tanya rolled her eyes at the finishing remark as she leaned against the railing of the balcony just outside of the Empress' quarters behind her. The balcony overlooked the now, rather bloody training field below- ruining any sort of scenery view one might've taken from the advantage point. The balconies of their stronghold in Z'unkahrah had overlooked the nearby marketplace, and Tanya had once spent hours just watching the crowds; it had been mindless entertainment, but entertainment nonetheless.

But now that they had reclaimed their lost grounds, and retaken the former Shao Kahn's fortress, Mileena had insisted that the balconies overlook the training field. She wanted to watch her armies grow more and more powerful under her leadership; she wanted to see where their strengths and weaknesses lied- she needed to be able to weed out the weak.

The advantage of such positioning came that, Tanya also got front row seats to watching the Empress train with her Generals.

Now that was quality entertainment.

"Yes, well, I have seen the Tarkatan women," Tanya spoke, "- and they are very rarely impressed by much."

Mileena gave an amused chuckle, low and rumbling in her throat, as she continued to flip through her papers- making markings when and where she needed to, as reminders for later. Perhaps reminders that Tanya would have to look into.

"And that is why they act so foolish."

Snorting softly in response, Tanya pushed herself from the railing and stepped back into the much cooler room behind her; one hand drawing the thick curtains back to keep the conflicted airs separated. She herself had just stepped out of a cooling shower and, unfortunately, had had her curiosity peaked by the hefty grunting and scattered shrieking coming from outside- and now she wished that she hadn't answer to the call.

Now she needed something to take her mind off of the needless discontent of the few Tarkatans outside.

Fingers tugged at the sheer drape that hung loose from her shoulders, although the thin material did little to mask much to begin with. When the natural Outworld heatwave rolled in around this time, Tanya found that it was simply easiest to embrace the torture with bared skin; her leather uniform hardly gave her much room to breathe in- let alone sweat in.

Made from Edenian silk, still handcrafted by traditional hands, the thin robe almost melted at the touch of her skin.

[A rare wedding gift from the Edenian Elders, despite their conflicts with her engagement to the Empress.]

It did little to help combat the heatwave, but it certainly made walking around wearing nothing else but a sheer robe a little alluring.

Looking over to where the Empress remained seated, Tanya took a brief moment to look the woman over- noting that she too seemed to be fighting the Outworld heatwave in her own way. Despite being half-Tarkatan, and being raised in the heat, Mileena's Edenian half still suffered from the triple-digit temperatures- although only occasionally, and she didn't suffer nearly as much as Tanya did.

While Tanya had to admit that she had been rather partial to the Empress' former rebel outfit, with its fitted leather pants, and tight matching bustier that seemed a size too small given the woman's natural assets; she found Mileena's proper Kahnum outfit a little more... visually appealing. The golden crown gave the Empress the silhouette of horns from a distance, making her to be the greater demon that she was- while the rest of the uniform blended perfectly into a natural Outworld appearance.

As ridiculous as some claimed the uniform to be, given how every former Emperor of Outworld had dressed in their throne, it was a suitable look given her matching title.

Not to mention, it certainly made battling the heatwave a little easier in a little black-and-pink tunic.

So it was common to find the Empress wearing only that instead of the full ensemble.

Wearing just the little pink tunic, with no leather chest piece, no leather leggings, or arm bands- and all pieces of armor stripped off.

It certainly made it difficult to concentrate on work from time to time, proving to be a greater distraction than the heat.

Mused with little else to do at the moment, Tanya made her way over to where the Empress was seat, and quietly seated herself on the edge of the woman's desk. Tanya noted that yellow eyes barely glanced up at her movement, but she knew that Mileena was well aware of her close presence now.

Lips twitched with a smile before she reached over and carefully tugged at the papers half-tucked between Mileena's fingers- swiftly pulling them out of her grasp.

"Come now, I said that I would handle all this paperwork," Tanya reminded, as she turned the papers over and straightened them out in her hands.

Mileena was proactive and involved in every action that so much as graced her attention.

But being orderly, and being organized, paperwork-wise, was hardly a strength of hers.

The Empress handled the important business regarding battle affairs.

Tanya handled all the boring political stuff that came after- with the Empress' approval, of course.

And considering the sensitive nature of the ongoing ordeal with the Shokans and the Centaurs, Tanya preferred to handle the ordeal on her own shoulders. It was a delicate situation, and considering that it seemingly came out of the blue for them, she wanted to make sure it was handled properly. Not that she did not trust Mileena's handling of the situation, she simply knew it was better off in a calmer set of hands. And given their frustrations with the delays so far, it was just better that she deal with the small details.

Not to mention, she needed to go over her own notes, and brainstorm what proposals needed to be made.

Sheeva had asked for amnesty, and safety for her people; the Shokans needed safe land without fear of invaders.

The Centaurs needed the same, preferably without interaction with the Shokans.

Tanya could write up a treaty satisfying both parties, but she needed the Empress to mark out land, and make the final call for it. Mileena listened to her council and to Tanya's advice, but at the end of the day, if she did not want to split up her territories, no one here could make her.

"My afternoon is free," Mileena insisted, huffing softly with the words, "- I might as well do something with it."

Without the Osh-Tekk to prove violent entertainment, and the remaining ordeals put on hold, Tanya wasn't surprised to find that the Empress now seemed bored with her mundane, day-to-day tasks. Then again, with how high-maintenance the Empress could be in terms of keeping herself busy, or exhausting her excess energy, desk work was of little entertainment at the moment.

"Yes well, perhaps I could be of some assistance with that," Tanya mused.

Years of working with the Empress, on-and-off the field of duty, gave her the experience she needed to know exactly how to bat her eyes, curve her lips, and drop her tone in order to appeal to the woman- especially in an 'on the spot' moment. Not to say that, between the two of them, they weren't already prone to spontaneous moments when there was time to be had.

She knew exactly how to get those yellow eyes hazy and dilated.

She knew how to get the Empress's pale skin flushed and turning pink.

Between work, training, and the few loose minutes in-between, a free afternoon was their usual game.

Really, any free time usually gave way to them fooling around- mostly in Mileena's working quarters, but sometimes out in the courtyards as well.

And despite any running agenda, the Empress was always a willing player.

"After all, you've been working hard to deal with the Shokan, and the Centaurs," Tanya continued, as she set the reports down next to her, "- and I'd hate for your hard work to go unrewarded."

"Is that so?" Mileena mused in return, as one hand brushed against Tanya's leg in an almost absent-minded gesture.

There was a shiver to be had as Tanya felt those nails tread lightly over her skin; it would've been easy for the woman to cut into her, but there was more strength taken to not leave even a single mark in her wake.

"Don't think I take you for granted, Empress," Tanya teased, cocking her head now.

Mileena pushed herself to her feet, and stood before her like a predator would just before administering the killing blow- and Tanya felt the nerves in her belly pull tight under the watchful gaze. There was a subtle flush of heat that sparked inside of her as she watched the woman reach a hand forward, and felt those fingers brush a grazing motion through her silk-black hair, following the layered style along the cut line.

"I never would, Dearest," Mileena mused, as she ran her fingers through her hair now, brushing those same nails against the curve of Tanya's jawline as she did so.

Tanya knew better than to fall into the motion, but she did so anyways- heart pounding in anticipation.

She felt the way Mileena's fingers pushed through her hair once more, before they grabbed at the silk locks and balled the longer strands around in her fist- before the Empress used them as leverage to yank her in towards her. And Tanya grinned at the rush, at the animalistic maneuver, as she felt the Empress's heated lips on her own now, messy and firm- partly joined by her front-bearing canines.

Just the hint of pressure from the overgrown teeth had Tanya opening up to the embrace, feeling Mileena's lips part the same, and feeling the presence of more teeth, and a secondary jaw joining in.

Mileena's tongue spilled into her mouth all too easily, sinking between Tanya's lips as those clawed fingers curled against her scalp now, holding her in an anchoring lock.

There was hardly ever a fight when it came to the Empress- not a fight that she would ever give anyways.

The Empress was a rough kisser, although gentle when she wanted to be; although Tanya hardly ever wanted her gentle.

She wanted it like this.

Tanya wanted the tugging, dominating fingers in her hair; she wanted the aggressive, rough play of lips, and the power of the Empress's tongue in her mouth. She wanted to give- be _forced_ to give the rumbling moans in her throat, which would be too tight to conjure up any other sound.

Mileena's unoccupied hand tugged at the thin robe hanging from her body- ripping it open across her chest, and swiping it free from her naked thighs. Even one-handed, the woman was swift and calculated in her actions. She was able to get the robe half-tugged down her arms and down her back before there was so much as a pause.

And despite her unforgiving nature, she was delicate enough in her motions to avoid tearing the sensitive material.

Lips came apart with an audible gasp.

And Tanya could still feel the pressure of those teeth against her mouth, pressing against her own jaw.

"Tell me, Empress- ," Tanya started, just before she felt the woman yank her head to one side. There was a subtle gasp, before a squeak escaped her as she felt that heated, teeth-infested mouth take to her neck now. Fingers clawed at the desk as Tanya felt Mileena's jaw bite at her neck, locking in place. The woman's lips were barely felt under the barrage of teeth that now stroked at her skin; they were barely felt under the rush of heat that came from her mouth and suffocated her skin.

A single, solid bite from the woman would've been enough to nearly take her head off.

But as Tanya felt the rough tongue that began to stroke at her skin, she let the adrenaline fuel the aching between her legs. She felt the tight grasp on her hair loosen, and felt fingers eventually gave away- before they moved to cradle her head instead. What might've looked to be a killing position, was an affectionate one as she felt the way Mileena licked and caressed her neck.

She moaned softly with the subtle bites between each kiss, with the way the Empress massaged her neck and scalp.

"Is this your way of telling me you'll go into heat too?" Tanya teased now, as she moved a hand to brush through the woman's hair, cradling Mileena's head to her just the same.

There was a muffled laugh against her skin, before the Empress pulled back, an already growing mess of saliva on her teeth and chin. There was an ache in the absence of the woman's holding bite, in the absence of her teeth of her skin.

"Hardly," Mileena answered, as she released Tanya from her grasp- although not for long.

The familiar touch of the Empress' hands against the backs of her hips was a welcoming one, as Tanya felt the woman slide her across the desk- positioning her more appropriately in the middle of it; positioning her right in front of the Empress herself. Grinning, Tanya adjusted her legs to fit around the Empress's body, subtly perching her feet on the arms of the chair behind the woman.

"Are you certain of that?"

"I don't quite think I'm the one in question here," the Empress pressed, settling Tanya into place before she leaned into her- baiting Tanya with another kiss before she pulled back.

Ruthless, just like the rest of her Tarkatan brethren.

With heavy hands now on Tanya's shoulders now, Mileena pushed her back, and forced her down flat against the desk- holding her in a pinned position beneath her. And again, Tanya felt a thrill at being under the woman now.

"With how often you have come onto me like this, _Dearest_ , I'm beginning to think you Edenians run through a similar cycle."

"It is only when I'm around you, Empress," Tanya mused, as she moved to brush her hands against the woman's ribs. Mileena relented the weight on her shoulders- allowing Tanya to move her hands to the Empress's split jaw instead. She pulled Mileena down into another kiss, more subtle this time- more lips than teeth now. "And I am around you _quite_ often."

"It is difficult to not have you around," Mileena replied, bringing a hand to one of Tanya's breasts now. Careful fingers toyed with her plump nipple, rolling over it again and again- fully breaking Tanya's focus on the woman's lips.

Tanya felt Mileena's fingers close against her nipple, squeezing it in her grasp- and only relenting when Tanya moaned at the gesture. And the quiet moan was the opening the Empress wanted as she pulled her into another open kiss, filling her mouth with her tongue once more. Mileena's fingers moved to her breast once more, squeezing and cradling it in her palm- adjusting the pressure where she saw fit, and accompanying the open kiss with scattered moans.

When the Empress pulled away once again, straightening herself up, Tanya felt the aching in her jaw and breasts.

She felt the weight of Mileena's palms as they began to roam over her once more, as they now moved down along her ribs, and down to her stomach- vulnerable and warm to the aggressor.

There was almost a subtle throb left behind in the woman's touch, quiet bruises resisting the urge to rise up in her wake.

Mileena's hands wrapped around her hips; her fingers digging into the outer junction of her thighs, while the pads of her thumbs pressed down into the hollow dip of her hips.

In growing excitement, Tanya stretched her arms above her head, and let them dangle off of the opposing desk edge- putting on a show as she did so. She watched the yellow eyes that watched her every move, catching the long stretch she pulled along her body, causing muscles to twitch some underneath her skin. Tanya could feel the cold chill of those eyes running down along her body, marking the weak, tender spots left exposed by her compromising position.

It was hard to ignore that when the Empress had her down like this, it made her feel like an animal strapped fresh on the butcher's table. 

Waiting and watching for the butcher to arrive.

Tanya watched as Mileena leaned forward and felt the hot touch of the woman's lips on her stomach. The subtle graze of the Empress's overgrown canines against her skin was enough to cause a shudder; it was enough to cause her skin to pull tight underneath the threatening touch. And the feeling only persisted as the woman moved her lips and trailed down along the curve of her belly.

"My, my, Dearest, quite the excited one," Mileena mused, a grin ever pressed against Tanya's skin, "I can smell you from here."

The aching between her legs was near painful, and every time the woman spoke, every time Tanya felt those teeth against her skin, she could feel the throbbing become like a knot in her stomach.

Biting softly into her lip, Tanya watched as Mileena slowly lowered herself back into her chair as she trailed further and further down.

Until she was fully seated, until her nose was buried in the hair of her mound.

Hands released her thighs before they slid up underneath her legs, and pulled her forward- bringing her hips to the edge of her desk now and forcing her thighs further apart.

Tanya felt the teeth against her thigh first as the Empress moved there instead.

She felt the warm cascade of breath against her skin as Mileena tucked her head against her leg.

Lips barely brushed skin as they moved down in quick, subtle kisses- before they gradually elevated to gentle nips, and then to soft bites.

Mileena didn't use her full jaw for the bites; she just used her front bearing teeth to grip softly at the skin and muscle- biting down just enough for it to count. Each bite was in close proximity to the last, a few of them even overlapping as the woman made sure to cover the rightful places. Tanya felt each bite pinch at her skin- not quite enough to draw blood, but certainly enough to leave a mark, maybe even a bruise in its wake, which was exactly what the Empress wanted.

There was the warmth of Mileena's cheek against her thigh as well, and Tanya felt the subtle scraping of those teeth against her too.

She felt the way they opened with each bite from the Empress' lips, occasionally catching the skin just the same.

Clawed fingers curled against her thighs, pressing into her skin- opening the possibility of drawing blood.

Tanya could feel her body shivering in anticipation.

She felt the persistent throbbing in her belly; she felt her loins pull tight at just the thought of that mouth, of those teeth.

She felt the warmth of the Empress's breath between her legs first, causing her to pull slightly under the woman's grasp. There was warmth, but there wasn't the press of Mileena's mouth against her, not yet at least- instead, Tanya felt the warm slickness of the woman's tongue pushing against her.

" _Ah_ \- Empress," Tanya whispered, her hands stretched out above, tightened into fists as she felt Mileena's tongue lick long, careful strokes over her parted lips. Each stroke was gradually firmer than the last, teasing her again and again as each one separated her outer labia a little more each time. Tanya made an attempt to press her boundaries and pushed her hips against Mileena's hold, testing the strength of the woman's hands- which were quick to push her firmly back to the desk, and keep her there.

She gave a subtle whine at the denial, at the continued ache, feeling the woman keep her on edge with each slow stroke- ensuring that each one counted. But as the Empress's mouth drew closer to her, Tanya could almost feel the subtle vibrations from it; she could almost hear the quiet, almost purr-like sound resonating from the woman's throat.

The Empress could get off alone on teasing and torturing her.

And while Tanya knew that Mileena enjoyed the art of giving, it was almost more out of sadistic tendencies; she loved to keep Tanya under her control, under her power- and Tanya would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it just the same. She was practically a masochist in that aspect, but as much as she loved the aching, as much as she loved Mileena's enjoyment in it as well, she wanted more.

The tightening grip Mileena now squeezed on her hips was in preparation, in warning- just before Tanya felt the Empress's tongue plunge between her folds, and sink between her swollen lips.

The long, overdrawn moan that escaped her throat was damn near painful as the Empress pressed her mouth firmly against her now.

Most people, if not all, wouldn't dare let a Tarkatan near them, let alone have one touch them.

It would seem unthinkable to have a teeth-riddled mouth come so close to something so sensitive.

And yet, Tanya could feel the Empress's overgrown canines press against the hollow curve at the joint of her legs. She felt Mileena's warm lips pressed firm against her folds; she felt the heat of that open mouth take her in completely.

Arching her back, just enough to push her hips harder against the woman's mouth, Tanya rocked them slowly against the tongue that continued to take her over in long, slow strokes.

Being half-Tarkatan came with its own perks, with its own differentiating anatomy- namely in the fashion of having a tongue that was longer, and wider than an average human's would be. Which made it easier for it to cover everything in its path, a perk that the Empress was always willing to show and share with her- and one she enjoyed above all else.

Tanya felt it rock back and forth in time with her hips, allowing it to slide between her inner folds this time.

" _Empress_ ," she groaned this time, as she felt the thick warmth of Mileena's tongue tease her, as it rubbed back and forth against her in perfect sync- wetting itself on her own arousal.

Her voice peaked mid-gasp as she felt the tip of the woman's tongue press against her; she felt it barely push before it slid inside of her.

Her body shook at the subtle penetration, at the heat that shot through her in response- a sharp bolt that was quick to send a tingling sensation throughout her body, numbing her down to her fingertips.

She was momentarily lost in the sensations, barely feeling the bumping of teeth against her pelvic bone now.

Tanya fumbled with one hand as she reached down to tangle her fingers in Mileena's hair, tugging lightly on the thick strands. She continued to grind her hips against the woman's mouth, creating more friction, more pressure between them as she felt the Empress's teeth running back and forth against the cradle of her thighs.

There would be nicks and cuts on her legs from the exposed teeth when they were done, but they would be well worth it.

They certainly wouldn't be the first, nor would they be the last.

To say that both of their recklessness in the moment was a dangerous play, was an understatement- but Tanya knew that the Empress would never allow anything to happen to her.

The Empress would never do anything to intentionally harm her.

Mileena was gentle when she wanted to be, when she needed to be.

Tanya felt the subtle gnawing motion between her legs as the Empress worked her mouth, her jaw against her, creating a mix of continuous pressure and movement. She found herself near panting as the heat of her own body began reacting with her energy, as the orange markings on her body began to fluctuate in and out of control.

A stammered moan fumbled from her chest as she felt the tightness in her belly and loins, as she felt the thickness of the woman's tongue pushing back and forth inside of her, rubbing against the knot of her pelvic wall, driving into the same nerves that continued to twist knots in her loins.

Forgoing her original position, Tanya tangled her other hand in the woman's hair as well, almost yanking on the black strands now, as she moved to cradle the Empress's head between her thighs; she felt herself shaking in Mileena's grasp, she felt the mess of saliva and fluid dripping between her legs now.

Perhaps provoked by the sudden hair-pulling, Mileena released one of her thighs, before she reached a hand up to latch onto her breast instead; once more, she squeezed it in a firm hold, almost digging her nails into the tender skin.

Tanya hardly felt the tingling pain though, as she remained focused on rocking herself against the woman's mouth.

And it didn't take long before she felt the building trigger of reactions, before she felt the knots, so tight with anticipation, with arousal, finally come undone. She held onto the shuddering heat just enough to let the tension build, edging herself to get the most out of the feeling, before she finally allowed all of the Empress's work come to fruition.

Keeping her grip firm, Tanya never let Mileena go as she rode out the climax; her fingers scraped at the woman's scalp as she buried herself against her open mouth- which continued to hit all of the right spots, rubbing firm against her pelvic wall, riding her just the same until Tanya was reduced to a shuddering mess.

It felt like she couldn't breathe in the aftermath of it.

Her vision was lined with white spots, and it felt like she lost feeling in every limb as she finally released her aching fingers and let her thighs drop.

Tanya could feel the wet mess of heat and arousal between her legs, the mess of sweat, blood, and saliva on her thighs.

That God-giving tongue gave a few more loose thrusts, ensuring a job well done, before the Empress pulled back- a mess of saliva and other fluids gathered and dripping from her chin and jaw. The woman gave a loose brush with the back of her hand across one cheek, but that was the extent of cleaning it up- for now anyways.

Everything from the belly down ached from the intensity, and everything from the belly up was numb from the exertion.

Taking a few recovering breaths, Tanya moved her hands to push her hair away from sticking to her face, before she got her arms underneath her and slowly forced herself up.

"And to think, the Elders told me I was making a mistake by marrying you," Tanya gave as an exhausted tease.

She watched as the Empress leaned her head against her knee, teeth still gnawing lightly at her skin, while a subtle purr still resonated in her throat. Yellow eyes watched her in return, before a subtle grin sported itself on her lips.

"That is why I bought you so many rings," Mileena mused in return. "You were first my Dearest, and then my Ambassador; the only appropriate strategy to come next would be to make you my wife."

"Such a romantic," Tanya remarked with a roll of her eyes, before she gestured the woman forward- and then pulled her in for a kiss in the middle, mess and all. It would take a good cleaning to get the woman's teeth purged, but certainly not the first time. Just the same, it would take her awhile to get cleaned up and get any and all cuts treated- which she was certain that there were some present.

Tanya felt firm hands grab her around the hips once more, before Mileena leaned back into her chair and pulled Tanya down her with- partly yanking her down into her lap. The motion forced her sore, weakened legs to straddle the Empress's thick thighs, but it was a golden position to be in.

"The afternoon is still free," Tanya reminded, as she gently brushed her fingers through Mileena's hair, parting it away from her face. "And your work has still gone unrewarded, you know."

And the way the Empress looked at it, it was like a hunter not quite done playing with its hunt.

"What a tempting offer, _Dearest_."


End file.
